


Camera Shy

by lockyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun being slightly creepy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature situations but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockyeol/pseuds/lockyeol
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo make a special homemade video.





	Camera Shy

Baekhyun can’t fight the grin that splits his face as he presses _record_ on the camera, using the zoom function to get a clearer shot of his subject. He focuses the lens at the top of his subject’s head, slowly sweeping it downwards.  Dark, ruffled hair.  Eyelashes fanning on cheeks.  Thick, parted lips.  Strong shoulders, pert nipples, a flat stomach, and the stark line of a white sheet that covers up the more delicate bits.

 

In Baekhyun’s opinion, Kyungsoo is the most beautiful when he’s asleep.

 

There’s nothing for him to be worried about, nothing to be angry about.  His features are smoothed into innocence and Baekhyun wanted to document this vulnerable moment, look back on it days months years down the road so he can remember just how gorgeous his lover is.  Even though he looks at Kyungsoo every day, wakes up and goes to sleep with him every day, he’ll never _ever_ get tired of it.

 

Baekhyun shifts the camera into one hand, keeping the shot steady on Kyungsoo as he crawls onto their bed.  He straddles Kyungsoo’s thighs, zooming the camera back out so he can get a full shot of Kyungsoo’s body.  Baekhyun gently touches his stomach, lithe fingers dancing around his belly button and dragging through the faint lines of his abs.  Kyungsoo has been working out lately and his hard work is starting to bear delicious fruit.

 

If Baekhyun hadn’t been insatiable before, he certainly is now.

 

Baekhyun flattens his hand, focusing the camera on it as he drags it up Kyungsoo’s torso, licking over his suddenly dry lips.  He stops between his lover’s pecs, wanting nothing more than to curl his fingers inward and drag his nails down the path he just took, his libido starting to stir at all of the filthy possibilities running through his mind.  Although he keeps his hand stationary, the camera continues panning up and Baekhyun wants to get one more good shot of Kyungsoo’s sleeping face before he tosses the camera aside and wakes Kyungsoo up with his mouth on his dick.

 

Perfect, pillowy lips.  Cute nose.  Beautiful brown eyes.

 

Baekhyun freezes, sucking in a breath, and the hand that’s holding the camera starts to tremble.

 

Kyungsoo’s awake and he does _not_ look happy.

 

“Can you please tell me what the hell you’re doing?”

 

Baekhyun squeaks, wanting to turn the camera off but he’s too afraid to make any sudden movements.  When Kyungsoo’s upset he treats the situation as if Kyungsoo was a dinosaur and he was its victim.  If he doesn’t move, he can’t get hurt.

 

“I was… watching you sleep?”

 

Kyungsoo frowns, his brow pinched.

 

“That sounds really creepy,” Baekhyun adds, voice soothing to try and placate his boyfriend.  “But you’re so soft and precious when you’re asleep, I just couldn’t resist--”

 

Kyungsoo sits up abruptly, nearly knocking Baekhyun off of his lap, and reaches out for the camera.  Baekhyun lets him take it without a fight and Kyungsoo quickly turns the device off before setting it on the bedside table.  Kyungsoo roughly grabs Baekhyun’s thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh over threadbare sweatpants, and Baekhyun bites back a moan.

 

“For a second there,” Kyungsoo starts, pressing his lips to the jut of Baekhyun’s adam’s apple.  “I thought you were going to try and talk me into making a sex tape.”

 

“We can,” Baekhyun blurts out, eyes fluttering closed as Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over his neck.  “If you want.”

 

Kyungsoo hums, leaving minute vibrations on Baekhyun’s skin, and pulls back to stare into his boyfriend’s wide, glazed over eyes.  He’s barely even done anything and Baekhyun is already at his mercy; a marionette who has handed over his strings for Kyungsoo to hold and manipulate.

 

“Maybe another time,” Kyungsoo comments lightly, nipping at Baekhyun’s bottom lip.  Baekhyun groans, hands flying up to hold onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  “But right now, as retribution for disturbing my sleep, I want you to suck me off.”

 

Baekhyun scrambles to obey, moving to the side so he can yank away the sheet that’s covering the lower half of Kyungsoo’s body, swallowing thickly when he’s met with the sight of his lover’s nakedness.  Baekhyun dips his head low, warm breath ghosting over Kyungsoo’s cock which has started twitching with interest.  Baekhyun nuzzles his cheek against the slowly hardening flesh, glancing up through his lashes to catch Kyungsoo’s heated gaze that has his own arousal stirring.

 

Kyungsoo smirks.

 

Baekhyun whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamed about this. Not this exact scenario, because I can't remember that much, but I woke up with the sentence that I used for the summary stuck in my head. This is what came out of it. Sorry it's short, but I hope that you enjoyed reading it anyway! XO


End file.
